comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep18 vs Zoom)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH to be aired on Apirl 19th, 2016 YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on Barry thinking about the night his mother was killed, and talking about how the Wests are responsible for the good things that happened in his life. This is all to contrast what happened to Earth-2 Solomon, whose father was Jay Garrick — an abusive jerk who gifted Hunter his helmet from the war before killing her and sending Hunter to an orphanage when no relatives could take him in. The orphanage is a cold, uptight place, and Hunter arrives with the helmet his only possession. In the present day on Earth-1, Barry is using a tachyon enhancer to try to make his way home. He vanishes into a Breach and immediately reappears, traveling four times as fast as he’s ever been before. He asks Wells to work on decreasing the size of the tachyon enhancer. He’s doing that, but Wells still doesn’t want Barry to open a breach and put the people they love in danger. Barry says they can’t turn their backs on the other Earth, but Wells won’t help him find a way to Earth-2. Iris, who was on hand to see the speed test, leaves to go on a date with Scott, her editor. That night, Joe and Barry are sharing beer and pizza, talking about the fact that Joe more or less agrees with Wells on this point. Wally joins them, bringing his laundry home to wash. Joe offers to help him with his room and board bills, which are more than he had expected, but Wally declines. Joe makes a comment about Wally’s doppelgänger, which inspires Barry. At S.T.A.R., Barry asks Wells for more information about Reverb. He wants to hone Cisco’s powers so that he can open breaches between worlds. In the breach room, Cisco tries and fails to generate a breach. Wells arrives at Joe’s house to ask a favor, and Wally excuses himself to go work on his homework. Wells first asks Joe about the status of Jesse, and then follows up with a request that he stop Barry from opening breaches to Earth-2. Joe says he doesn’t like it either, but he knows Barry won’t let it go. He asks Wells to go with Barry and help him. At a disused hospital, Barry and Cisco track the Breach with the most residual energy. Barry asks Cisco to try and vibe it open, but he can’t — until Wells arrives. He gives Cisco his goggles, which should help him gather enough energy to channel it and open the breach. He does. On Earth-2, Zoom seems to sense the opening in the Breach and speeds to it. He tells Cisco to “keep coming,” but Cisco gets scared and stops, to everyone’s frustration. At S.T.A.R., Wells is improving a tachyon absorption device when Iris and Joe arrive. Caitlin heads off with Iris and Barry tells Joe that what Wally really wants is to move in with them at the house. Unfortunately, it means pizza from Keystone City will be more rare, since Barry can’t reveal he’s The Flash to Wally. In the Med Bay, Iris and Caitlin talk: she broke off her date with Scott because she’s feeling like she’s destined to be with Barry. Wally arrives at Joe’s house, where Joe has set up a spare room for him. Wally’s clearly pleased at the invitation. At S.T.A.R., Cisco is working on the goggles when Barry comes in to talk. Cisco tells him that it isn’t Zoom that made him scared — he’s worried about turning evil if he gets as much power as Reverb had. Barry tells him that whenever he’s learned a new power and whenever he’s scared, Cisco was always there for him, and Barry will be there for him. Cisco agrees to go after Zoom. Before leaving for Earth-2, Caitlin mentions that Jay’s Earth-1 doppelgänger was Hunter Zolomon. Wells reveals that on his Earth, Hunter Zolomon was a notorious serial killer. Barry says he thinks he has an idea of how to stop him. At S.T.A.R., Wells brings Caitlin, iris and Joe to the Time Lab while Cisco and Barry work on opening the Breach at the hospital. As soon as they do, Zoom pops out of it. After a bit of arguing, Zoom chases Barry through the city. He starts gaining, but the Barry breaks away and lures Zoom to S.T.A.R., where Joe and Wells have rifles at the ready. Inside S.T.A.R., Barry taunts Zoom, making him chase Barry. They set up an obstacle course to distract him, with life-size pop-up photos of Hunter’s parents. Barry shoots him with a version of the Boot that stops him in his tracks, and starts pushing him. Barry tells him that he didn’t have to lie to them, that they would have done whatever they needed to do to save his life. He tells Barry that they aren’t so different — that Barry could have just as easily become like him after his mother’s death. Solomon tells Barry that family is a weakness, and when Barry objects, he tells him that “you can’t lock up the darkness,” and breaks the boot off his leg. Then he vanishes into the city. When Barry, Iris and Joe arrive at the Wests’ house, the place is trashed and Wally is missing. A note is scrawled on the wall in his room: “Your speed for Wally.” Elsewhere, Wally is chained in Zoom’s lair near the Man in the Iron Mask. He tries to communicate with the other prisoner, but Zoom arrives and says that the only person who can help him now is The Flash. Wally asks why The Flash would help him, and Zoom tells him that “Someone he cares about, cares about you.” At home, Iris brings coffee to Joe. The team is trying to figure out a strategy for recovering Wally, but Joe cuts them off, saying he needs quiet. He excuses himself, and Barry goes to him, offering to give Zoom what he wants, and saying it’s the only way. Cisco takes Zoom’s helmet and vibes; he can see Wally alive, and he sees Zoom, too. Cisco calls out to Zoom, saying that The Flash will do it. Zoom arrives at S.T.A.R. with Wally in tow, and hands him over when The Flash agrees to Zoom’s terms. Wells sets up the speed siphon he had used earlier in the season. Zolomon explains that the Jay he had killed was a time remnant from an abandoned timeline. Barry asks him who the man in the iron mask is, but Zolomon says they wouldn’t believe him if he told them. He’s briefly distracted when Caitlin calls him a monster — what Hunter’s mother called his father just before he killed her — but then it’s time for Wally to get on the cosmic treadmill and fill up the speed siphon. He does, eventually running out of speed as the Speed Force leaves him, and Wells hands it over to Zoom, who injects himself. He’s about to kill Barry when Caitlin begs him to stop, if anything between them was ever real. He does, but then he kidnaps Caitlin before he leaves. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Detective Joe West Category:Iris West Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom Category:Nora Allen